Crystal Fist III (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * First, talk to Emhi Tchaoryo. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist III. * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. * You will earn Allied Notes 880 and Experience Points 290, if successful. Notes * Time limit seems to be shorter. More observations required. * The ingredients shuffle each time. * You cannot select a craft you do not actually have sufficient skill in. Cooking 30 was not enough to be allowed to do it, but Woodworking 44 was. More testing needed. *Both Crystal Fist III and Iron Anvil III are suffering from glitches as of the last update on 1/11/08. Every time a player receives a recipe with less than 3 items for Crystal Fist or 4 items for Iron Anvil, the Adjutant automatically fails you. I have had this personally happen 4 times now and LS mates several times combined, even though it took less than 2 seconds each selection chosen. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Bast Parchment - + Distilled Water + Elm Log + Moko Grass **Ebony Sabots - + Ebony Lumber + Sheep Leather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Halberd - + Ash Lumber + Wool Thread + Steel Ingot **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Sheep Tooth + Holly Lumber **Maple Wand - + Chocobo Feather + Maple Lumber **Tarutaru Stool - + Lauan Lumber + Elm Lumber **Traversiere - + Parchment + Oak Lumber **Warp Cudgel - + Ethereal Oak Lumber + Oak Cudgel **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather **Zamburak - + Oak Lumber + Steel Ingot + Coeurl Whisker *'Clothcraft' *'Smithing' *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - + Popoto + Selbina Butter **Beaugreen Sautee - + Selbina Butter + Beaugreens **Eel Kabob - + Black Eel + Olive Oil **Fish Broth - + Bluetail + Bluetail **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Lik Kabob - + Lik + Bomb Arm **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Pickled Herring - + Dried Marjoram + Rock Salt + Nosteau Herring **Pie Dough - + San d'Orian Flour + Selbina Butter + Rock Salt **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roast Carp - + Moat Carp + Rock Salt **Roast Pipira - + Rock Salt + Pipira **Roast Trout - + Shining Trout + Rock Salt **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Salmon Roe - + Rock Salt + Salmon Eggs **Shadow Apple - + Faerie Apple + Coffee Powder **Spaghetti - + Rock Salt + Semolina **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Bowl of Yogurt *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.